Trash Can Zombie
Lobbed shots |nds = 50 |flavor text=}} Trash Can Zombie is a zombie exclusive to the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo DS versions of Plants vs. Zombies that can only been seen in Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, hard survival levels, Survival: Endless, Co-op Endless, and as a selectable zombie in Versus Mode. Trash Can Zombies are zombies holding a trash can for use as armor, negating the freezing effects of any Snow Peas hitting it or the splash effect of torched peas, but since Winter Melons throw their melons over the trash can, they can hit the zombie. Because of the weight of the trash can, these zombies move very slowly, although even after the destruction or removal of the trash can, it will retain its slow speed. These zombies are identical in all respects to Screen Door Zombies, except for a difference in shield damage absorbency and speed. Overview The Trash Can Zombie absorbs 50 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 14, 27, 40 (at this point the trash can is destroyed) and 45 normal damage shots before dying at 50 normal damage shots. Appearances :This is only on console versions *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, all Survival (Hard) and Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: all Co-op Hard levels, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Magnet-shroom can be used to take away the trash can, turning Trash Can Zombie into a normal, yet slow, zombie. The lobbed shot plants simply throw projectiles over the shield, damaging the zombie directly, making the shield useless. It is a good idea to use Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Melon-pults, Winter Melons, Fume-shrooms, Gloom-shrooms, Spikeweeds, and Spikerocks in hard levels to negate the protection of the trash can. Melon-pults are much more useful. However, since Trash Can Zombies appear a bit later in the rounds when there are large groups of zombies to begin with, the chances of a Cabbage-pult actually killing one is slim. The trash can also negates the splash effect of fire peas. You should not try to hypnotize it though, as the trash can does not protect it against other zombies like other shield zombies, making them very weak allies compared to the Football Zombie or Buckethead Zombie, since they will eat them, thus wasting your sun. However, Gargantuars, Zombonis, or any zombie that never eats plants don't kill it, but you don't need this to hypnotize it. Instant-kills work normally on the Trash Can Zombie. Versus Mode Many people feel that Trash Can Zombies are worthless for Versus Mode, but they are actually very useful if used in combination with other zombies. Their high health and low cost make them a good choice to clear a row of plants. They also work well with Football Zombies. As Football Zombie charges forward in the lane and eats the plants, it will protect the Trash Can Zombie long enough for it to move down the lane and finish off the last few plants if the Football Zombie is killed. Trash Can Zombie can be also used as a cheap shield to protect the gravestones and Target Zombies in sudden death when you cannot plant any more gravestones, making it kind of similar to a zombie counterpart to Wall-nut. Gallery Trash Can.png|Undamaged trash can Trash Can 2nd.png|Trash can first degrade Trash Can 3rd.png|Trash can second degrade Trash Can a lot.jpg|Trash Can Zombies in the seed selection screen DS Trash Can Zombie.png|Nintendo DS Trash Can Zombie Trash Can a lot2.jpg|A lot of Trash Can Zombies Snapshot 20120317 2.jpg|Another Nintendo DS Trash Can Zombie. Note the black border on the trash can. Trivia *Trash Can Zombie not only appears in Versus Mode, but also in Survival Mode as an added zombie. *This is the first zombie that has been added in a later release of the game, not counting Dancing Zombie which was only re-styled. *When hit, the trash can has the same effect noise as a Buckethead Zombie, when hit in the head. *Trash Can Zombie is one of the zombies that can degrade into a normal zombie. The other three are Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie and Screen Door Zombies. *In the Nintendo DS version, the trash can has a bigger border. *In Survival and Co-op Levels, Trash Can Zombie moves as fast as a normal zombie. *It is unknown how Fume-shroom's and Gloom-shroom's fumes can penetrate the trash can, as there is no sign of holes in the trash can. **This may be because the fumes go over the trash can. *This is one of the few zombies that only appear in certain versions of the game, the others being Giga-Football Zombie, Target Zombie, Baseball Zombie, and Catapult Baseball Zombie. See also *Screen Door Zombie *Magnet-shroom *Shields *Trash can Category:Shield zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Versus Mode Category:Version-exclusive zombies